


В Алматы пять утра

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Irresponsibility, M/M, Party, drunk talk, sunrise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Юра по пьяни шлет сообщения лучшему другу.





	В Алматы пять утра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five in the morning in almaty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479840) by [m (pistachiomadeleines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachiomadeleines/pseuds/m). 



> Очень долго искала кого-то похожего на эпичного ebenroot (которого нам переводит такой же эпичный Shiki .), но чтоб по кумысу. Кажется, вот оно.
> 
> Не забываем отсыпать сердец автору! <3

Ровно в три утра по Алматы световой индикатор на Отабековом Samsung galaxy загорелся лиловым, и лежавший на зарядке телефон коротко прожужжал с другого конца спальни. Отабек пошевелился на матрасе, но не проснулся.

В четыре утра по Алматы телефон провибрировал снова, трижды. И снова, еще пару раз. К половине пятого он зашелся в таком жестоком припадке, что Отабек принудительно раскрыл глаза и сел на кровати. Выматерившись по-казахски, он пробрался через темную комнату и сел на пол, скрестив ноги. Двадцать два новых сообщения в WhatsApp от Юрия Плисецкого вывалились на экран — первое содержало селфи с лицами Юры, Юри, Виктора и — как ее там? а, точно, Милы Бабичевой — под гирляндой из лампочек, а следом друг за другом шли сообщения, явно набранные по пьяни. 

Они начинались:

[3:58 a.m.] пати отстой кругом сладкие парочки спаси меня  
[3:58 a.m.] чел ты спишь штоле  
[3:59 a.m.] чо так рано спишь  
[4:00 a.m.] а блядь сорян только щас вспомнил про разницу  
[4:00 a.m.] у вас типа 4 утра да  
[4:12 a.m.] ээй отабэби  
[4:12 a.m.] *отабек сорян автозамена  
[4:18 a.m.] ебать

В самом последнем сообщении, доставленном всего две минуты назад, Юра объявлял о том, что «свалил оттуда». Нахмурившись, Отабек нажал вызов.

— Привет, все нормально? — спросил он, когда Юра взял трубку.

— Бля, я тебя разбудил, да? — нетрезво запинаясь, произнесли на том конце. В трубке был слышен какой-то гул и шорох твердых пластиковых колес об асфальт, и Отабек понял, что Юра едет на скейтборде. — Сорян, сорян, сорян, у меня норм все, не парься. Просто на скейте вот качу обратно к деду.

— Лучше заночевать, утром бы уехал, — предложил Отабек.

— Неа, они устроили танцы на диване.

— Может, такси возьмешь?

— Слишком офигенная ночь, чтобы ехать на такси.

Отабек вздохнул, послушал, как Юра споткнулся обо что-то вместе со скейтом, и продолжил:

— Ладно, осторожнее там.

Он сел поудобнее, вытянул ноги и прислонился к ножке кровати. Напряжение понемногу отпустило — Юра вроде был в порядке.

— Так что, говоришь, вечеринка отстой?

— Сначала было норм, — сказал Юра. Очередная пауза, долгий скребущий звук, словно деревяшка встретилась с бордюром, затем стук подошв, отталкивающихся от земли, и скейтборд покатил снова. Юра продолжал: — Слишком много левого народу, но с нашими со всеми потусил, бухнули, потрепались. А потооом… кто-то придумал достать доску уиджи, и Кацудон начал вызывать дух своего дохлого пуделя, и — 

— Собачники, — неодобрительно пробормотал Отабек.

— Во-во. Ну и Кацудон с Виктором сразу в слезы, и мы еще накатили, и потом я решил побыть один.

— И написал мне.

— И написал тебе, — застенчиво подтвердил Юра. — Ну, сорян.

Отабек открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — может быть, выяснить, почему Юрин телефон автозаменяет его имя на Отабэби, но его прервал резкий шум тормозящих колес.   
В трубке что-то происходило, там кричали — Отабек разобрал слова «откушу» и «мудила», и «канализация», но общий смысл диалога от него ускользал, динамик искажал все звуки — и тут снова зашуршали колеса.

— Юра? Юра?

— Прости, — спокойным голосом ответил Юра через тридцать ужасных останавливающих сердце секунд. — Ты не поверишь, чего сейчас было. Меня тут подснять попытались.

— Ты серьезно?

— Ага, какой-то скинхед, типа: эй, принцесса, чего грустим. А я такой: я тебе твой хрен откушу, мудила, и выплюну прямо в люк. Ну и он ломанулся ко мне, и пришлось быстро сваливать.

— Господи, — тихо произнес Отабек, прижимая кончики пальцев к вискам. — Плисецкий, тебя же так прикончат.

— М-м, — сказал Юра. — Ну, я уже почти дома. Ай, телефон почти сдох…

Отабек недоверчиво покачал головой.

— …Написать тебе, как доберусь?

— Напиши, пожалуйста. Осторожнее там, — добавил Отабек, но Юра отключился.

Отабек выдохнул и отложил телефон в сторону. Несмотря на все возможности, которые открывала панк-культура, он никогда, в отличие от Юры и его сверстников, не понимал этих стремлений жить быстро и умереть молодым. Ему нравилось рано ложиться спать. Он избегал тусовок и алкоголя, предпочитая ограничиться двумя видами опьянения — ощущением внутреннего покоя от поездок на мотоцикле, и эйфорией от идеально выполненных прыжков на льду. 

Сейчас было пять утра, слишком поздно, чтобы заползать обратно в постель. Сквозь шторы в комнату уже прокрался серый предрассветный свет, и до восхода солнца оставались минуты. Через несколько часов, подумал Отабек, вспоминая длинные летние дни, которые он в детстве провел в России, оно взойдет и над Москвой. Как раз во время его утренней зарядки.  
Он поднялся с пола, зевая, похрустел спиной. Натянул спортивные штаны. Тихо прошел на кухню с ноутбуком подмышкой и телефоном в руке, и стал заваривать чай. И в половине шестого утра, когда небо над Алматы стало золотым, Отабек оторвался от загугливания московских криминальных сводок, чтоб взять зажужжавший телефон.

— Привет, добрался нормально? — полушепотом спросил он, чтобы не перебудить спящую семью.

— Да, — Юра зевнул. — Уже лег. Все удалось — и деду не разбудил, и меня не прикончили.

— Я рад, — сухо, но искренне ответил Отабек.

— Спасибо, что побыл со мной сегодня.

За окном одинокое пушистое облако безмятежно плыло через горы.

— Без проблем.

— Ладно, я, кажется, сплю, — сказал Юра. — Спокойной ночи, Бека.

Сначала Отабэби, теперь Бека — восхитился Отабек. Самыми ласковыми словами, вылетающими из Юриного рта, которые ему доводилось слышать, были «козлина» и «ебанавт». Алкоголь или усталость явно что-то сделали с мозгом бедного парня.

— Доброй ночи, принцесса, — сказал он и положил трубку.

Он допил свой чай. Не спеша приступил к утренней растяжке. Сначала шея, затем спина, потом мышцы рук. Голова все еще ощущала легкий недосып, но это, на самом деле, было неважно. Ничего такого, с чем бы не справился кофе, и, так или иначе, Отабек был рад тому, что наконец-то впервые в жизни и для него взошло солнце.


End file.
